The Starlit Scout
by Kittie1
Summary: Katrina gets a BIG suprise! And secrets reveal painfull memories deep in Kat's past....And what's with the cat?!
1. Default Chapter

The StarLit Scout  
  
  
  
Proluge  
  
A long while ago, farther than anyone can remember, there were two Kingdoms in a Time Period called the Silver Mellinum. The Moon Kingdom, and The Starlit Kingdom. Each Kingdom had a daughter. The Moon Kingdom, Princess Serena. The Starlit Kingdom, Princess Katrina. Both rarely were apart, and Princess Serena rarely was with out one of the Sailor Scouts with out her. But a terrible war issued, ending that happy time. Both Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Kanta, locked away the remaining Sailor Scouts, their Advisors, and each had their own dead daughters set to be reborn, in a mellinnia. This is where our story begins. For Katrina, is just beginning her journey.  
  
End Prolouge  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
  
  
*TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* "I'm awake!"Cries a sleep groggy voice. Sitting up, Katrina Junta groggilly. Running a slender hand through her long red and black dyed hair, she throws her legs over the side of her bed. This would be it. Her first day of School. Sort of, she had just moved here and was starting a new school day here. Fumbling on her nightstand, she picks up a pair of thickly smoked glasses. Her eyes had always botherd her, eventually flat giving out and making her legally blind. But somehow, the glasses that she had found, had made her vision better slightly. But under her mothers word, she promised to use the cane that was given to blinds. Sleepilly, she walked over to her closet, and pulled out a High School Uniform. Rolling her green eyes, she stripped herself of her PJ's. Slipping on the outfit, she donned a pair of white knee socks, and a pair of black flats. Running a comb through her knee length hair, she braided it and tyed it back with a blue scrunchie. Running down stairs the best she could, she kissed her mother good bye, grabbed her books and her lunch, tucked them into her satchel and dashed out the door. Walking down the sidewalk, she sighed. "Why did I have to move here? It's not like this is the best place in the world."She muttered. Flipping her braid over her shoulder, she felt it hit something. Or rather someone. "Ow!"Cried the voice. Whirling around, she faintly saw a blue haired girl tending to a blonde who was sprawled on her rear on the sidewalk. "Ohh! I'm sorry!"Kat cried. The blue haired girl looked up at her, and gasped. Kneeling down beside her, Kat asked, "Miss? Miss are you alright?". The blonde sat up and looked Kat straight in the face. "Listen. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to hit your or anything....". She broke off, confused. "Uhh, my names Katrina. What's yours?"She asked quickly. Afther the fallen had stood, she said, "My name's Serena Tuskino.". The blue haired girl said, "Amy Anderson.". Kat put out her hand, and she felt them shake it. "Judging by your uniform, I think you go to out school. Domino High. Right?"Amy asked. She nodded. "Could you show me the way? I just moved here and I don't know my way around yet." Katrina asked. Amy and Serena both nodded. Amy gently picked up Kat's fallen bag and said, "Serena, take her other hand so she won't fall.". Serena cocked her head slightly. "Why Amy?". Amy put a hand to her forehead. "I'm almost blind."Kat filled in. Quickly taking Kat's left hand, Kat slowly moved her cane around. It, even with the glasses, was it getting hard to see. Tapping along the ground, she apologized, "I'm sorry if I get you guys in trouble.". Amy laughed gently and put a hand on Kat's shoudler. "Don't worry. Miss H will clearly see out reason why we are so late.". Nodding, they reached up to the school, and made it to class.  
  
Upon reaching the class room, the teacher stood there, ready to explode. "Serena! How many times must I keep you---" She cut herself short at the sight of Katrina. "Katrina Junta?"Miss H asks, checking the piece of paper on her desk suddenly. Upon hearing her name, Kat looks tward the voice. Amy walks foreward and whisperes into her teachers' ear, "she's blind. Serena and I helped her to school.". Miss H nodded. "Amy, please show Katrina to her desk.". Amy put Kat's bag down on an empty desk. "Class. We have jsut recieved a new student. This is Katrina Junta." Miss H says. Kat waved at bit. "Umm hi.". Amy walked foreward and gently took Kat by her wrist. At the touch, Kat stiffens, then relaxes as she realized it is Amy. Pulling her gently, she lets Kat poke her way around through the rows of desks, so she knows where hers is and then helps her to sit down. "My desk is behind yours, if you need any help, let me know."She says into her ear, and Kat nods.  
  
  
  
After a few hours, the lunch bells ring through the entire school. Serena takes Kat to where she and the others eat outside by the cherry blossom trees. Lita looks up at the girl Serena is tugging behind her. "Hey Amy, who's that Serena's got?"She askes. Amy swallowesd a mouthfull of salad and said, "that is Katrina. She's going to eat with us for now. Just don't say anything about her eyesight. She's blind.". Lita and Mina both nod. Poking her way Serena helps her sit and Kat fumbles in her bag, not for her lunch, but an odd looking pointed device, a long narrow piece of plastic with rows of little squares, and heavy paper. Curious, the other girls watch. Kat begins to poke bumps into the paper at what seems like random. When she reaches the end of the first line, she moves the plastic strip down. Fianally Mina asks, "what are you doing?". Kat, not prepared for the interruption, jumps, and accidentaily stabs her hand with the pointed device. "Ouch!"She yelps. Shoving her bleeding finger into her mouth, she tries to locate where the mystery voice is. "Where are you?"She fianally asks. Mina reaches forward, and turns her head to face her. "I'm right here. My name is Mina Aino. Your name is Kat, right?"She asked. Katrina nods, unsure. "And I Lita Kino!"Comes another voice. "Let me see your hands."She says fianally. "What? What do you need my hands for?"Mina blurts. Amy looks up from a book, one about blinds. "She wants to memorise the way your hands feel, so when she hears you coming, when you hold your hand out, she'll know it's you. Quite frankly, I think this should be done for all four of us. Including Raye when we see her. What do you think Kat?"Amy asked. Kat nodded as she took her finger out of her mouth, and dried it off. "Hold out your hands."She repeated. Carefully, Mina held out her hands, and guided Kat's hands to them. Immediatly, Kat's small fingers began to trace the lines and parts of Mina's hands. Feeling how long her fingers were, the way her palms were shaped, the mounds on her hands. "Thank you." Kat said as Mina withdrew her hands. Kat repeated the same thing over again for all of the girls. "Now what were you doing before?"Mina asked. "I was writing.". Mina made an odd face. "But you were punching holes into the paper. That's not writing.". Kat giggled as she pulled for her bag. She pulled out a book with the same kind of paper, covered with the same bumps. "It's called Braille. It's the language of the Blind. I was writing."Kat expained. Lita ran the tips of her fingers over the paper and knitted her brows. "What ever floats your boat Kat.". The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Amy reached forward, pulled Katrina to her feet, and guided her back to class.  
  
  
  
After school let out, Kat had left a few minuets earlier so she wouldn't be trampled. One problem though, she couldn't remember which way she had come. She walked aimlessly on the side walk, or what she felt was the sidewalk. Poking and tapping, she stopped suddenly. She heard water, she HATED water. She couldn't swim if her life depended on it. She heard other voices. "Would you lookit this? The little blind girl from school!". Kat whirled at the sound. But it seemed to be coming from all directions. There was more than one! "Just let me be, I've done nothing to you."She said angrily. She let out a yelp as her sense of balance was knocked off course. She was being picked up! "Please! Put me down! You don't understand! I can't---"her cry of alarm was cut off, they were trying to toss her over the bridge! She let out a scream as she held on with one hand. "HELP!"She cried. "I wonder if Blinds can swim?"Chorteled the same voice. Dread filling her chest, she felt her fingers be pried loose from the bridge. As she begins to fall, her voice echoes, distorting her hearing and judgement. "HELP!"She screams again. She hits the freezing deep water with a solid splash. Shoving her cane up, she struggles to find which way if up. Suddenly, someone grabs the top, and pulls her up. She vauely heard Serena's voice cry out, "Darien....It's Kat!". Shivering crazilly, she feels a thick jacket wrap around her, and she being brought out of the water. She beings to struggle instantly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."Comes a voice, it was comforting. When she gets closer, she heard familar voices. One hand grasping her cane, the other stretching out. "What is she doing?" Come the same voice, obviously this is Darien. "She's trying to find one of us."Comes Amy's voice. She feels someone take her freezing hand within their own. She let her fingers stray over it, feeling the fingers, the palm. It was Amy. Almost immedaitly, Kat throws her arms around the older's neck. "Kat, tell us what happened."Comes Serenas' voice, heavy with worry. "She lives at 18 Sakura Lane. We should help her get into dry clothes first."Lita says, reading Kat's address off of the bracelt on her wrist. She feels herself being picked up again, and she shiverd. Darien feels this, and wraps the jacket tighter around her. "But my bag...."Kat fianally voices. "You left it on your desk."Mina says, but then adds, "but I grabbed it before the bell rang. Katrina feels someone take her cane, and she can tell it's Lita, just by the sent of the perfune she was wearing. She feels someone else, someone unfamilar by her side, but ignores it. "My family is not home, the key is under the mat."Kat says to Mina.  
  
  
  
She heard the 'click' of the lock and Kat knows she home. Just the feeling of it. "I'll bring her up to her room with the girls. Darien, put some hot water on."Comes Litas' voice. She feels her self being shifted gently. Up the stairs, to the left, second door to the right. She hears someone open it, and Lita sets a shivering Kat down on her bed. "If someone would shut the shades, I could take my glasses off and be more helpfull."She fianally says. She hears the 'whoosh' of the shaded being closed, and Kat reached up to take off the glasses. She reveals her emerald green eyes. When she does, her eyes sting for a moment, but her vision clears slightly, she is able to see all of the figures slightly. With a hand she says, "which one is Mina? I know who Serena and Amy are already." A pretty girl with long blonde hair and a read hair ribbon raised her hand. "Hi Kat!"She says cheerfully. "And that means your Lita."Kat says, turing to her. The older nods. Kat sees another girl. "And you are Raye. I heard Amy say something about you at lunch."She says. Raye nods. Serena emerges from Kat's closet, with a long blue skirt, and a white sweater. "How is this Kat?"She asks. "Bring it closer."She replied. Serena comes to her side, and Katrina fumbles for the hems of the skirt and shirt. "Okay. It's a blue skirt and white sweater. It's perfect.". All the other girls look awed. "How do you know that?"Mina asks. Katrina grins slightly. "On the inside of all my clothes, I've sewed little pieces of metal. Or rather almumium. And it's written in Braille what it is. On the inside of my skirt it says 'Blue ankle length pleated', and my sweater, I do it on the bottom inside. It says 'White hip sweater'. And so that way I know what I'm wearing."Kat explaines. Fumbling behind her changing screen, she strips herself of her wet clothes, and emerges warm and dry, and a clean pair of knee socks. "I think Darien says that the water is hot."She says. She fumbles for her cane, replaces the dark glasses, and bumps down the stairs. Awe struck at this little girl, younger than them all, could acomplish so much in such little time.  
  
  
  
End Chapter One  
  
  
  
A\N: This is my FIRST Sailor Moon story, and I know.....No Sailor Scouts were used, for gawds' sake, I didn't even use Luna, Rini, the Outers, or Artimus yet! But They took SM off the air a while ago, so if I got anything wrong, PLEASE tell me! Also, what is the real name of Serena's school and teacher? I kinda took the Domino High thing off Yu-Gi-Oh! But please, NO FLAMES!! I innocent!! I not know what I do! Tell me what you want and I'll try to put it in! I hope that I didn't make any of the characters to OOC!~Peace~Love~Happinees~And Cherry Cokes For All!~Kittie~ 


	2. Katrinas' Past Revealed

The StarLit Scout Pt 2  
  
  
  
As Kat poked her way down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen. Darien looks confused at her coming down alone, then sees the other girls behind her. Setting her cane down next to her chair she sighs as the others drink the hot tea. "Say, Kat, when did you realize that you were going to be blind?"Mina asked from across the table. Amy elbows her, but Kat replies, "since I turned around ten or eleven. But that's it mainly.". Mina nods. The phone suddenly begins to ring and Kat stands to get it. Groping around the kitchen, she located the phone. Picking it up she asked, "hello?". "Hello Princess. I've been looking for you."Says a voice. Kat gasps as she askes, "who is this? What do you want?", her voice rising. This catches Lita's attention. "What's the matter Kat?"She asks, loud enough for anyone on the other line to hear. There was an audible curse and a sudden 'click' of a phone. With a shaking hand, Kat attempts to hang up the phone. Her legs give out from beneath her as Darien quickly reaches out to grab her under her arms. Guiding her to the table, Kat buries her head in her arms and lets out a sob. "Who was that? Did they want to hurt you?"Raye asked her, placing a hand on her arm. Kat shrugged. "They called me Princess, like I was royalty or something. They've been looking for me.". Almost instantly, all other heads around the table jerk up.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey Luna?". "Yes Serena?". "I know that I'm the Moon Princess and everything, but who guarded the stars?"Serena asked. The black cat, who had been sitting in the sun, felt a pang of pain slighty in her chest. She knew this was coming. "Well....Serena. There was another Kingdom. They watched over the stars dutifully. "They has a Princess too, didn't they."Serena cut in. The black cat nodded. "She was the Princess of the stars. But she was born with an Illness that could not be cured. It began to effect her later in her years. She was born doomed to be nearly blind."Luna sighed. A slight regeret was itching in her voice.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
Lita looked at Raye, Raye looked at Mina, Mina looked at Amy, Amy looked at Darien, and Darien looked at Serena. "Really really bad....."Mina muttered. Raye nodded in agreement. By the time they had recollected, Kat was rummaging around in one of cuboards. Her blue skirt swishing around her, the pale alabaster of her sleeves being tainted with dust, her slender fingers closed around a familar item. "I think I found something that might clear up all this. A few of them actually." She said as she shuffled back to the table. She set down a jewlrey box, it looked sapphaire with a silver lining. Opening it, unknown to her dim eyes, a small hologram appeared. Every one elses' jaws at the table dropped. It was a hologram of a little girl and a woman. The girl wore a flowing shimmering silvery sapphire blue dress that fell past her ankles, her feet were graced with what looked like, blue flats. She had long waist length black hair, pulled into two loops held with silver ribbons. The woman was without a doubt, her mother. The same thin form, and tiny waist, but her hair was a silver color, but styled in the same fashon as her daughter. Both had a six sided star on their foreheads. The little girl spun around the raised platform as soft music played from somewhere in the box. The woman laughed. But the laugh was silent. "I can hear the music, and just barely see something, but what is it?"Kat mused. The others remained silent as Amy breathed, "the StarLit Princess.". Kat picked up the utter and repeated her words. "The StarLit Princess? Hey, there's a few other things in here. One of them feels like a pen, and a brooch, and a stick with a pointy star on it. That and a few pictures and what feels like a necklace."Kat sighed. Serena picked up the brooch and nodded as the others examined the other contents of the box. Suddenly, Amy noticed a depression next to the raised platform, where the hologram was still playing. She looked at the necklace, the bottom of the gem actually. It had the same markings. "Kat, feel this indent here."Amy instructed, leading the teens' hand to the mark. Her fingers roamed the area. "Yeah? So there's a dent in the box. Somebody probally dropped it before I found it."She said. Amy sighed and held out the bottom of the Gem. "Does this feel familar?"She asked. As Kat's fingers felt it, a curious expression took place on her face. She took the jem from Amy so she could let both her hands feel the marking. "This feels familar. But I don't remember at all where I've felt it."She admitted. Everyone watched in anticipation as Amy guided Katrina's hand, holding the gem, to the indent. Kat set the jewel into the small mark, and turned it clockwise. Almost immidaitly, the hologram vanished, but another took it's place. It was of the woman. She began to speak, and now they could hear it.  
  
"Katrina. If you can hear me, listen to this. I am your mother. I know you will not be able to see me. You are not who you are supposed to be now. You are Princess Katrina of The Stars. I am Queen Kanta, your birth mother. My presious child, how I wish I could see you now. But sadly, if you are listining to this, you have found this, it wasn't given to you. My Katrina. I will see you again. But the Darkness will be searching for you my child. I love you. I am so sorry I cannot see you now my dear, nor hear your voice. But atleast, my memory will not fade from yours my child. Never scuumb to the Darkness. I love you my child. In this hologam box, are many scenes and sounds from the StarLit Kingdom. Of you and your friends, you and I, your father, and more. Treasure this gift my dear, and never forget your past."  
  
Kat stared, slack jawed, and moist faced. Halfway through the womans' speech, Kat had begun to cry, her lap moist with tears. "My---mother? StarLit Kingdom? Why didn't my parents tell me this?" She whispered. "I can rather eaisly explain that my dear."Came a Scottish tainted voice. Looking around, she asked, "who's there? I didn't hear the door open! Where are you? Show yourself!"Kat demanded. She didn't see the cat enter the room. She was a pale blue and had wide green eyes. "My name is StarBrite. I have been sent here to Guide and Teach the StarLit Princess."StarBrite said cheerfully. Kat arched her eyebrows and said, "give me your hand.". StarBrite chuckled as she said, "I have no hands my dear.". "Close the blinds, Mina."Kat demanded. The older blonde pulled the string and the wooden slated blinds fell to the sill. Removing her glasses from her green eyes, Katrina glanced around the room, trying to find this 'person with no hands.'. StarBrite gasped lighty as she saw her now Queen. Clouded eyes, a dusty sweater, a long skirt, and tousled hair. "How have you been keeping the Princess of The Stars like this?! You of all people Princess Amy! I thought you would know better!"StarBrite cried. "Princess WHO?"Kat cried out, suprised. Amy blushed deeply as Kat once again began to search the room for the mystery speaker. "Come here."Kat called. StarBrite obiedienty walked into the room and jumped onto Katrina's lap. "Your not a human!"She gasped. Her thin, pale fingers stroked the cat's thin pale blue fur. When her fingertips grazed the smooth spot over the six sided star on the cat's forehead, she stopped for a moment. That same curious expression crossed her face. Tracing it thoughtfully, the color seemed return to her clouded eyes. To everyone's suprise, a mark suddenly appeared, shining brightly on her forehead. "StarBrite!"She exclaimed. Throwing her arms around the cat, she let out a contented sigh. "It's good to see you again Princess."StarBrite admitted with a smile. Katrina stood and faced the others. "If from what I'm remembering is right, than that means...."She began, but was cut off by a sudden bout of screaming. All heads turned to outside. "New Enemey?"Serena wondered aloud. Kat shook her head roughly. "I regognzie his attacks noises. Just hand me the brooch and necklace already!"She excliamed roughly. Luna nodded and sighed. "Starlit's back alright.". Artimus could only just hide his snickers. Standing, the group made their way outside. But just as they were, Kat grabbed her cane and said, "I'll need it. I know it."  
  
Flinging open the front door, the small group ran out. To Serena's suprise, Kat's run was no longer sloppy and halting, and her movements no longer jerky and stop-poke-and-go. Her run was now a swift low lope and her hands were smoothly by her sides. Upon reaching the monster, it was pretty gross. It looked like Count Dracula, blood streaming from it's mouth, with two hideiously crimson inch long fangs protruding from his mouth. The dress shirt was once white, had red dribbles down the front. Amy's stomache turned as Serena turned and cried out, "Cosmic...Moon...POWER!", then other female cries could be heard out. "Mars Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" And Tuxudo Mask appeared. As the Sailor Scouts appeared, Serena noticed Katrina holding back. "Come on Kat!"She cried. Katrina nodded and merely tucked her Pen away. Holding her necklace up by the gem, she cried out, "Starlit Power....TRANSFORM!".  
  
The overall effect of her Transformation was rather stunning, but painfull looking at the same time. She was bathed in a white light as her necklace hovered inbetween her cupped hands. The red vanished from her hair as it wafted in an unfeelable wind, leaving it black and it pulled itself into two loops behind her head. Her cane, elongated itself to about six inches taller than her. Deep grooves and hand hold appeared as it turned blue, and the top widended out and dipped, as if it was made to hold something. The gem stretched out into a blade. It cut out the form of Kat in the light. The cord of the necklace still hovered where her hands were, but her hands raised themselves over her head. The blade flung around and cut out silver mid-thigh high boots attatched with blue threads. Then the blade cut out a short bluish-silver skirt. Then it slashed her arms. It looked like a cross of the Inner and Outer Scouts gloves. They were long in the front, and short in the back. Then the blade regained it's normal appearance and sat at the top of her neclace. Her staff looked quite plain considering the rest of her attire. Then her glasses vanished, making her turn away, her eyes and face solem and sad. Then from the corner of her ears a dark, thick visor similar to Mercury's only a smoky silver blue covered her eyes and over her nose. Her tiara appeared and the visor sat at the top.  
  
Serena's eyes nearly burst out of her head as Sailor Starlit appeared. Sailor Starlit looked cooly at the monster infront of her, her clouded eyes glaring from under their visor. There was a tugging from her suit and her Pen hovered out, and her Gem left her necklace, to sit ontop of her staff, and her pen hung from her neck. "You have done wrong. And terroised this world. And now you must be punished."She simply said.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
MAJOR TEASER FOR CHAPPIE THREE!!  
  
Katrina grunted as she dodged a blast from the monster. She heard another scream from her right as Amy fell to one knee, clutching her right side, crimson soaking through the white cloth. "Mercury!"She cried out. There was a sudden sound of three steps of footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye, a very extremely famialiar woman with long green hair with two other woman, Sailor Scouts like her were there. A sudden rough blast caught her ankle, making her collapse. Her last coherant and consious thought that ran through her mind was, "I hope we make it out okay...." 


End file.
